Arlequín
by LaikaWard
Summary: Desde que Harleen Quinzel era una niña odiaba su nombre, pues se burlaban, jamás le había encontrado la gracia, aunque para cualquiera era una broma hilarante, ella no, sin embargo su nuevo e interesante paciente de cabello verde también lo creía.


**Arlequín**

 **Resumen:** Desde que Harleen Quinzel era una niña odiaba su nombre, pues se burlaban, jamás le había encontrado la gracia, aunque para cualquiera era una broma hilarante, ella no, sin embargo su nuevo e interesante paciente de cabello verde también lo creía.

Hola, este es mi primer fanfiction aquí y desde hace mucho tiempo eh deseado escribir el mío, pero siempre se mi había hecho algo difícil porque no sabía como pero deje a un lado mi inseguridad para hacerlo, espero que les guste, Suicide Squad, Joker y Harley no son míos ellos pertenecen a DC Comics yo soy dueña de mi imaginación.

 **Mad Love:**

 _ **Amor Loco**_ fue el primer comic que leí, me llamo la atención su relación y tengo que decirlo. La relación Joker y Harley, no es dulce, ni tierna es abusiva, pero muy interesante y creo que tanto como el Joker y Harley lo entienden pero no lo ven tanto como la gente común lo vería, creo que su forma de pensar no es la misma que otros, ellos lo ven normal, los golpes es tanto como Harley y el Joker, es decir ellos dos se dan de golpes, en la serie animada se notaba eso, en mi opinión ellos se aman tanto como se odian es un amor–odio. Una de las citas que más me habían gustado fue la de Arleen Sorkin, la voz original de Harley.

 _Todos ven al Joker riendo, Harley lo ve llorando._

Y como puedo olvidar de Mark Hamil, la voz del Joker original –y una de mis favoritas con las de Troy Baker–

 _"Expresar emoción de cualquier forma que es real y entendible es extraño para Joker, pero él está aprendiendo partes de él, a veces inconscientemente, a través de Harley."_

Mi interpretación de esta pareja loca es una combinación de Mad Love con Suicide Squad, con la interpretación de mi querida Margot Robbie como Harley y el atractivo Jared Leto como el Joker con varios guiños de Mad Love, al igual que la trilogía de Nolan. Están enamorados y lo saben –bueno el Joker no, aun no lo sabe–, tendrán una relación con el Suicide Squad, sexy, loca, interesante y al igual que Mad Love abusiva, aunque no mucha.

Y tengo que decir que si me gusta esa relación, no quiero decir que apoyo el abuso, no ellos están locos y no son reales.

 **I**

 **Harleen.**

Arkham Elizabeth Asylum pacería un castillo tenebroso con sus grandes paredes de piedras y sus portones negros con guardias armado esperando a que intentaran escapar el paciente y un gran letrero algo oxidado por los años con el nombre de Arkham Asylum. Fundada hace muchos años por el bisabuelo del Doctor Jeremy Arkham en donde los criminales que eran llamados insanos los mandaban aquí y donde su miembro más famoso, The Joker, iba a caer siempre cuando aquel justiciero vestido de murciélago llamado Batman lo atrapaba, pero actualmente la celda cual estaba con el número del paciente 0666, estaba vacía.

Los tacones dela joven doctora Harleen Frances Quinzel chocaban contra el piso blanco de Arkham Asylum, era su sexto mes en esta institución y estaba algo cansada de los papeleos que le daba su superior, el mismísimo doctor Arkham, al igual que eso rumores que habían comenzado a circular de como ella había ingresado gracias tener una relación beneficiosa con su jefe, pero esos solo eran rumores. En sus delgados brazos un montón de papeles, Harleen deseaba ayudar y no formar parte como una simple secretaria del doctor Arkham.

— Seis años de mi vida trabajando duro, para desperdiciarlos en los papeleos —murmuro con enojo.

Cada pasillo tenía una puerta que te llevaba a cada instalación del hospital, el sueño de Harleen era llegar al sótano, allí se encontraban con los más peligros y fascinantes paciente, ella deseaba un reto algo que la hiciera dejar de dormir con cansancio físico y mental: no unos aburridos papeleos.

Se comenzó a escuchar una serie de zapatos corriendo a gran velocidad cosa que a Harleen le llamo la atención pues Arkham casi siempre estaba en silencio mientras no llegaba lo peor de lo peor.

La alarma que desde que ella estaba en Arkham y significaba la llegada de un paciente de alto rango que había estado apagada se encendió y más pisadas estas las de su jefe el Doctor Arkham se escuchan corriendo en su pasillo.

— ¡Doctora Quinzel, deje los papeles en su oficina y valla hasta la sala de interrogaciones! —escucho una voz masculina que venia del doctor Arkham en algunos de los pasillos.

— ¿Qué está pasando Doctor Arkham? —pregunto.

Allí en el tercer pasillo que llevaba a hasta la oficina del doctor apareció su jefe con sus lentes caídos y sus ojos sorprendidos, parecía un poco más cansado y estresado, todo su cabellera negra y gris parecía desordenado.

Harleen asintió rápidamente mientras vio que el doctor Arkham corría hacia un pasillo, pero antes que Harleen fuera a su _oficina_ , algo la hizo estremecer. Una risa, pero no cualquier risa. La risa histérica del Joker.

 **¡HA, HA, HA!**

El corazón de Harleen comenzó a corren y al igual que sus largas piernas envueltas en sus medias de red, tal vez al fin de esos seis meses llenos de aburrimiento tendría algo de emoción, se fue hasta su _oficina_ que no era más que el viejo lugar donde antiguamente era la oficina del doctor Jonathan Crane, ahora conocido como El Espantapájaros, su maestro en psicología en la universidad, aunque había sentido lastima en tomar su oficina, pues Jonathan Crane, era su único profesor favorito en psicología en la universidad y tenían una buena amistad y allí comenzaron los rumores de que se acostaba con sus maestros para conseguir lo que deseaba, todo una mentira, las chica estaba celosa de su belleza e inteligencia y los muchachos de que no podían tenerla, ella deseaba su título antes ir a una fiesta o una cita.

Cruzo dos pasillos más para llegar su oficina, una inscripción en la puerta de madera con una que decía Doctor Jonathan Crane tachado y más abajo su nombre, al abrir su oficina con una de sus manos y en la otra intentando sostener los papeles sin dejarlos caer los nervios la hacían ponerse nerviosa. El Joker, el mayor criminal en Gotham City, el enemigo número uno de Batman y si no fuera así también el más inestable mentalmente. Su oficina era de un buen tamaño con un sofá de cuero algo viejo pero todavía parecía estar en buen estado, con un gran librero que le pertenecían a la mayoría a Crane y nos cuantos a ella, su pisos era blanco como el de los pasillos y sus paredes de un bonito color rojo pintados recientemente por ella, su escritorio era bonito de casi nuevo de madera atornillado al suelo al igual que el sofá que estaba en la esquina con una raya pintada amarilla debajo donde los paciente no podían pisar, Harleen rio ente la idea, estaban locos no obedecían a las reglas y menos lo harían por una raya pintada en el suelo.

Dejo sus cosas en la oficina y camino hasta donde se encontraba el doctor Arkham, era la primera vez que ella estaba allí. Todo aquel lugar era nuevo o para ella lo era, una puerta de metal junto a dos y fornidos guardias que no había visto antes, uno era moreno de cabello castaño y rizado, mientras que el otro tenía su piel blanca y el cabello obscuro con una barba cada uno llevaba un uniforme como el de la policía pero este decía Arkham Asylum y junto e ellos dos grandes armas, el moreno de cabello castaño la observo de arriba abajo como si fuera un pedazo de carne, Harleen odiaba eso y más que se había puesto una falda apretada negra con una camiseta roja junto con su bata de doctora, dio un ligero golpe con su codo a su compañero, quien lo vio molesto, después miro a lo que su compañero miraba, a ella, el moreno la vio ligeramente sorprendido y el castaño le sonrió.

— Bueno, hola, tu bebes ser una nueva enfermera Arkham Asylum, eres muy bonita. Soy Thomas, pero dime Tom —dijo Tom intentando hacer un intento de coquetería.

— ¿Hum. . . el doctor Arkham? —pregunto ignorándolo.

Tom frunció el ceño molesto y abrió la boca par hablar, pero el otro hombre hablo antes.

— ¿Doctor Quinzel? —preguntó el otro hombre.

— Sí, soy yo —respondió con una ligera sonrisa.

El hombre con barba asistió, le devolvió la sonrisa –no con coquetería, sino de una forma amable– y la dejo pasar, pero antes de entrar escuchó la voz de Tom.

— ¿La vista Johnny? Era toda una muñeca —

Harleen rodo sus ojos molesta, lo odiaba, siempre la miraban como una chica bonita, no como la chica inteligente.

El doctor Arkham estaba en una especie de espejo transparente, el volteo a verla y la señalo para que se acercara lentamente se acercó, su corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza y sus manos sudaban. Allí lo voy por primera vez, las fotografías y las veces que lo había visto en las noticias no le daban justicia alguna su cabello verde brillante, aquella piel pálida como el mismas color del hueso, sus labios estaban manchados de rojo, al parecer Batman le dio una paliza, un ojo estaba morado, tenía cicatrices en el rostro una cerca del ojo y por donde estaba la ceja, en su mejilla un J estaba tatuada se preguntó si la J era de su nombre, estaba siendo sedado, y le estaban poniendo una camisa de fuerza de color crema algo sucia, todo eso lo hacían dos enfermeros fornidos.

— ¿Una belleza, no? —se burló por primera vez su jefe.

— Es interesante —Harleen murmuro mirando al Doctor Arkham.

— Y un dolor de cabeza —volvió a decir, Arkham se aclaró la garganta—, Harleen, has estado aquí seis meses. Y mucho temen al Joker, necesitare ayuda para que ayuden con las notas ¿Quieres ayudarme?

Harleen abrió sus grandes sus ojos azules con emoción e intento no hacer la sonrisa más grande emocionada, casi soltaba un chillido emocionada como si fuera una colegiala, pero en cambio soltó un serio, sí.

— Bien, Harleen, pero déjame decirte que el Joker no es un paciente fácil. . . —

— Doctor Arkham eh esperado seis meses para ayudar a los pacientes —respondió Harleen.

Arkham soltó un suspiro y asistió dejando soltar: un está bien.

Harleen sintió un escalofrió en su espina dorsal y la sensación de que alguien la miraba, al voltearse a ver el cristal y unos ojos azules fríos con una mirada pesada la miraba detrás del cristal, el Joker la miraba con tal intensidad que casi sentía que la miraba a cara a cara.

— ¿Doctor Arkham? —murmuro la joven doctora sin dejar de ver el cristal.

— ¿Si, Harleen? —

— ¿El, nos puede ver? —pregunto.

— ¿No, el cristal no lo deja ver nada?—respondió.

La voz del doctor Arkham sonaba con tal sinceridad pero algo le decía que no era cierto y lo confirmo cuando los enfermeros fornidos se fueron y lo dejaron solo, y el doctor Arkham dejo de míralo un rato para ver hacia unos papeles, la mirada pesada del Joker hacia ella parecía hipnótica y atrayentes, pero lo que realmente le confirmo que la podía mirar fue una sonrisa sádica en su rostro y un _hola_ salido de los labios del Joker.

 **Joker.**

No había sido una de sus mejores noches haciendo caos en la ciudad y además Batsy lo había atrapado en un tráfico de armas en el puerto de Gotham y más que había perdido a cinco de sus hombre pero su hombre de confianza estaba en Arkham pues los rumores que Crane estaba trazando un plan para arruinándolo y El Joker jamás lo haría, nunca dejaría que alguien fuera a quitarlo de toda su ciudad y menos un novato como Crane. El Joker se burló cada vez que se encontraban de un doctor a un criminal, no era original, el al menos lo era aunque no recordaba mucho de su pasado. El joker estaba aburrido por esa razón se había dejado atrapar por Batsy, y además necesitaba ver a Crane y darle una lección si intentaba meterse con su ciudad por eso él era el rey de Gotham, al igual un descanso en su lugar favorito para relajarse y sacarle más canas al viejo doctor Arkham.

Arkham nunca cambiaba por excepción del personal y su seguridad cada vez que llegaba el. Las paredes aburridas de siempre estaban pintadas del mismo color blanco cascaron, aburrido, una vez el intent0o pintarlas en morado su color favorito al igual que la última vez de un color rojo que ya no le habían dado pintura hacia que mato a su psicólogo el doctor Smith, quien-sabe-que, siempre olvidaba los nombre de sus psiquiatras por especio a Arkham tal vez porque era el que más miraba.

Batman le había propinado una buena paliza esta vez, casi se podía decir que le dejo dos costillas rotas, su labio partido, un ojo morado y lo bueno es que sus dientes estaba rotos al menos no podía romper lo que ya estaba roto y soltó una risa por ese pensamiento.

— ¡Cállate payaso! —gruño uno de los enfermeros masculinos que estaba en Arkham, este era uno más alto y grande que la última vez como el otro enfermero que le daba una inyección de sedante mientras que el otro lo revisaba.

— ¡Enfermera, enfermera, estas más peluda que la última vez!—soltó una carcajada.

Soltaron unos gruidos molestos, después de ponerle la inyección, le pusieron las esposas y su camisa de fuerza color suciedad, lo odiaba, al igual que lo encadenaron al piso. Entonces algo extraño sintió. Alguien lo miraba, volteo a ver al espejo que sabía que no era uno, no miraba nada pero estaba claro que había alguien allí y no sabía como pero lo sentía alguien más que el doctor Arkham. Y sonrió mostrando su característica sonrisa de color plata junto un hola amenazante, quien fuera no le importaba solo sabía que no sobreviviría,

— Escucha payaso, el doctoro Arkham y la doctora Quinzel eran en un momento así que se buen niño, ¿Encendido? —le dijo una de los enfermeros.

El Joker volteo a verlo y sonrió.

una doctora, eso era nuevo, pensó.

— Si mamá, seré bueno —soltó otra carcajada.

El enfermero lo ignoro y comenzó a salir de allí junto al otro y entonces la puerta se abrió, el viejo Arkham entro, pero como su ponía no solo. Una mujer joven, una preciosa rubia de bonita estructura delgada, de ojos azules y un bonito rostro en forma de corazón, sus labios rojos y una linda nariz de botón con un boyo amarrado en su cabeza, ella era delgada pero con todo los lugares correctos. Casi le hizo abrir la boca sorprendido, no es que no había visto una mujer antes, las mujeres afuera se le tiraban literalmente, pero nunca había visto una doctora como ella, eso le hacía preguntar como una chica como ella trabajaba en este lugar como Arkham.

— Bienvenido a Arkham Asylum, Joker. . . —Arkham hablo rompiendo su concentración de la mujer y poniendo su atención en el.

— Bueno, bueno, Jeremy, ya conozco las presentaciones, ¿Qué es esta mi quinta vez en el años en Arkham? —dijo mostrando sus dientes.

—Sí, así es, es tu sexta vez en este año y el número cincuenta en cinco años—hablo sin humor.

El joker soltó una risa ruidosa y volteo a ver a la joven doctora, sus miradas volvieron a chocar el azul con el azul, casi como si se atrajeran a ellos, pero volteo a ver a Arkham.

— ¿Y, donde están sus modales Doctor, no me piensa presentar con la enfermera. . .? —el Joker dejo mirar al doctor Arkham para por su atención en Harleen, pero soltó un gruñido bajo algo no le gustaba que ella no pusiera toda su atención en él. Ella miro a Arkham y este asintió,

— Soy la doctora Quinzel— respondió con una agradable voz y en ella tenía confianza, eso le hizo reír por dentro, esa confianza terminaría después.

¡Oh, su voz, era una delicia para los oídos del Joker! Casi soltó un ronroneo.

— ¿Y cuál es tu nombre querida? —soltó una especie de ronroneo como un gato.

— Ella no está aquí para responder tus preguntas Joker, Doctora Quinzel, tomo asiento, y comenzaremos con la sesión —respondo Arkham, el soltó otro gruñido molesto.

 **Harleen.**

Las palmas de sus manos estaban húmedas y su estómago se retorcía, ella estaba enfrente del Joker. A cara a cara con el mismísimo mal del Gotham City. Y cara a cara era mejor y peor que estar atrás del cristal, lo mejor al menos podría ver e intentar ver si su teoría sobre él era cierto, ¡Oh, sí! La tesis de Harleen había sido sobre el Joker, aunque lo malo es que ella podría morir si la camisa de fuerza o las cadenas no servían y no quería hacerlo era muy joven solo tenía 24 años.

El Joker era más aterrador y no importaba su estaba encadenado o con la camisa de fuerza se notaba el poder que expulsaba de él. Y ahora que se daba cuenta podía notar que había más tatuajes unos naipes en su cuello, se preguntó si tenía más y si algún día los verlos, su rostro se miraba mejor aunque el moretón en su ojo derecho no tanto, era atractivo para ser un hombre con estilo de payaso y parecía tener al menos unos treinta y poco y menos de cuarenta y pocos.

No se dio cuenta que no lo había dejado de mirar hasta que el doctor Arkham le había dicho que era hora de ir se.

 **Joker.**

Al volver a su celda que era la misma de siempre con una cama de concreto y un colchón, un lavabo y un inodoro, al menos tenia privacidad, no como antes que esta todo al descubierto. El soltó una risa estruendosa lo había notado aquella doctora no lo había dejado de ver en toda la sesión y eso le había gustado, tener toda la atención de la pequeña doctora era interesante casi como si deseaba saber algo.

Entonces un ruido escuchó a fuera de su celda, era Johnny Frost, su fiel mano derecha después de la sesión le había pedido la información sobre la nueva doctora y él se lo había traído.

— Aquí esta jefe, su información —dijo con su voz profunda deslizando un sobre amarillo en la rendija de la comida, la cual el agarro y sonrió.

— Gracias Johnny-chico, ve y cómprate algo bonito—dijo con una risa contenida y escucho los pasos alejándose de su ayudante.

Se fue a sentarse en su cama y abrió el sobre amarillo había tres fotos pequeñas de la doctora una de su carnet con una pequeña sonrisa, la otra era una con un montón de papeles en sus brazos delgados y la última comiendo una hamburguesa y se rio, _una chica divertida_ , pensó. Una información estaba en una hoja blanca-

 **Nombre: Harleen Frances Quinzel.**

 **Estado civil: Soltera.**

 **Edad: 24 años recién cumplidos.**

 **Familiares: Nick y Mary Quinzel (padres, fallecidos)**

 **Barry Quinzel (hermano mayor, actualmente reside en Brooklyn)**

 **Vivienda: en los suburbios medios de Gotham, rentando en una pequeño apartamento.**

 **Posesiones: Una moto Harley.**

 **Intereses: Leer, la gimnasia. . .**

¡Oh, eso era interesante! Pensó. Se imaginó a la nueva doctora practicando gimnasia, era increíble, sus delgados miembros estirándose, haciendo posturas. . . frunció el ceño molesto ante sus pensamientos y volvió a poner atención en su expediente.

 **Actualmente trabaja en Arkham Asylum reside hace seis meses. aceptada por su excelente tesis –aún no se cual es después paso la información jefe–, tuvo muy buenas notas en su universidad, con un buen promedio, pero los rumores de que se acostaba con sus profesores eran muy fuerte, no se sabe si eran ciertos.**

El Joker le molesto lo que leyó, no miraba a esa doctora con otros hombres para tener lo que ella deseara, pero aun había una pequeña duda de eso, pero lo ignoro, y siguió leyendo hasta que se aburrió y el pensamiento lo hizo sonreír, su nombre, era interesante y casi coqueteaba con él. Harleen Quinzel.

— ¿Harleen Quinzel, Harleen Quinzel, Harleeen Quiiinzeeel, Harle Quinzel, Harley Quinzel? —entonces los ojos azules del Joker se abrieron con excitación y soltó una eufórica carcajada que comenzado a sonar por los pasillo en Arkham.

El Joker sonrió mostrando su parrilla plateada sobre sus dientes y hablo:

— Sabia me gustabas por algo. Oh, tu serás mi pequeño Arlequín —


End file.
